


一个黄昏

by unsamsara



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsamsara/pseuds/unsamsara
Summary: 田野听见明凯在哼一首幼稚的儿歌
Relationships: 厂妹
Kudos: 5





	一个黄昏

**Author's Note:**

> -不上升真人  
> -为了ghs OOC也顾不得了
> 
> -厂妹真的是真的

田野在地毯上打游戏，是夏天从家里带来的复古游戏机，屏幕上飞来飞去的都是像素点，他在打俄罗斯方块。

已经是冬天，落地窗外慢慢地飘着雪。明凯出门的时候只是阴沉，冬天的早晨，阴沉是再正常不过的了，田野在关卡切换的间隙看见窗外的细雪——明凯叫他打游戏不能一直低着头，应该多看看窗外。因此他们家的窗户装得很大，抬头就能看见远处缓缓流动的江水。

田野看了一会儿，塑料游戏机开始在手中震动，他又低下头，投入新的一关里。田野的冬天漫长而无聊，没有别的事好做，日子被睡眠填满。醒得早了，就摸出不知道什么时候掉进沙发缝里的掌机玩。

他没开灯，客厅只有一盏聊胜于无的小夜灯，常年不开。他不爱见强光，亮了会看不清东西，那时明凯笑他金贵，一边把设计里装饰用的顶灯也取消了。

“乱七八糟的，没什么好看。”他对着照片指指点点，和田野凑在一起看那挂着一串玻璃球的金色顶灯，那是个很热很热的夏天，房间里窗帘拉满了一整个季节。田野在空调外机呜呜的声音下滚进他怀里，打着呵欠说我困了，我要睡觉了。

“睡呗。”

“睡觉嘛。”

田野拉着他的衣服，眼睛亮晶晶。明凯就笑，把他抱起来亲。十六摄氏度的室内田野还在出汗，白得发亮的喉咙颤抖，喉结滑动，顶起一片肌肤，又顶起另一片…像是有朦胧的白雾弥漫，氤氲出少年的气息。这气息里满是明凯的味道，田野如何做小孩，又怎样长成少年，全都带着明凯的印记。

他的手在那片柔软的后颈上摩挲，直到有毛茸茸的皮肉蹭在他脸上。

“田野，你的耳朵拿开。”他咬着那片颤抖的长耳朵，密集的毛细血管在濡湿的绒毛下发烫。

田野小声说：“你别咬啊。”

这个小孩仍然没改掉兴奋时原形毕露的毛病，毛茸茸的尾巴蹭在他小腹上，有点潮乎乎的，田野脸上蒸出两团红云。他看上去又要哭了，褐色的虹膜悄悄渡成红色，耳朵耷拉下来，像两条雪白的辫子。明凯把它们握在手里，俯身用鼻尖和嘴唇嗅着亲着田野颈侧的那颗痣。

蝉鸣声响了一晚上，田野烦这些聒噪的虫子，吵得他耳朵疼。他断断续续地说话，抱怨蝉叫得烦人，抱怨明凯挤得他很热，不太利索地吐词，最后溃败地呜咽起来，说明凯，停一停，停一停嘛。

肩膀被明凯按住了，他郁闷地挣扎起来，动不了，他本能地蜷起腿，腰因为层叠的快感而紧绷，咬着牙射在明凯的睡衣上。背后还在被明凯进入，他难受地推拒，手抵在明凯的小腹扯他的汗毛。

明凯说田野你只管自己舒服啊？田野黏糊糊地笑，软下来求饶：你等我缓一缓。

明凯等着他，用指尖梳他尾巴上湿润的绒毛。田野伏在粉色的睡袍上，珊瑚绒蹭得鼻子痒，他上面闻着明凯的气味调节呼吸。才高潮过的地方还在翕动，小口小口地啜着明凯，明凯忍得满头是汗，凑近去看时，田野已经睡着了。

脏话就在嘴边，明凯一巴掌恨恨地呼过去，高举轻放，小小地在兔子屁股上拍了拍，而后扶着田野的腰，埋头开始干自己的。

田野又含含糊糊地哼起来，被明凯弄得耳朵尖发抖。

“田老板醒醒，结账了。”明凯耐心地叫他，田野动了动腰，你还找我结账啊？

明凯笑了，田野后穴里的肉热情地扑上来，绞住他，人也缩成一团，蜷进他怀里，他把小孩抱了满怀，温柔而色情地捏他的乳头，把田野捏得很不自在，又骂他流氓。

你说是就是，明凯亲他，他现在把田野的T恤掀起来了，一直撸到肩胛骨，从他突出的骨头一直咬到柔软的腰侧。田野知道明凯在他背后留下了一大堆齿印，因为他咬得着实有点用力，麻麻痒痒的，咬得他笑出声：哎别咬别咬，好痒啊明凯。

明凯抽出来，把田野掉了个个儿。这样他们突然地面对面了，田野眼睛红红的，仰着脸，把嘴唇蹭在明凯的脖子上。一层层皮肉底下动脉的搏动被他用舌尖小口舔着，跳动越发地快。明凯把手指从背后遣进去，田野躁动起来，掐着他的小臂，恍恍惚惚射了个一塌糊涂，终于小声地哭了。

明凯很少把他弄哭，他最怕看见田野流眼泪。田野咬着手指，难受地用另一只手背挡住眼睛。明凯亲他的眼泪，田野扭过脸。

你就是故意的，你故意搞我。田野像受了天大的委屈，他总是这样轻易地受明凯的委屈，气得眼泪更凶，一串串流进鬓角。瘦伶伶的两条腿还蜷缩着，蹭着黏糊糊的床单确实狼狈。

明凯哄他，给他道歉。田野说，要么你也给我摸摸。明凯反应了一会儿，他摸出床头的润滑，倒一些在田野手心，田野眼泪都不擦，奋勇地坐起来，骑在明凯身上对他动手。

明凯看着他，手慢慢捏着他的腰，一边投诉，好痛啊，你再轻一点吧。

那你刚才还这么搞我！都是你教的。田野忿忿，把明凯的手摘下去，过了一会又被摸上来。

对不起。明凯诚恳地说。他的刘海被汗弄得湿哒哒的，被他自己撸到头顶，露出一双下垂眼。光看眼睛，他现在很严肃地和田野说着话。然而田野往下看看，他的嘴角却愉悦地弯着，说着亲昵又柔软的话哄田野，问他，那你为什么不亲我？我刚才亲了你是不是。

田野又一次溃败，滚到明凯背后，又沮丧又生气地踩了他屁股一脚，然后被转过身的明凯抱住，两个人交换了一个休战的亲吻。田野像个虾球一样缩在明凯怀里，耳朵软趴趴地搭在肩上。明凯感觉到洒进胸口悠长的呼吸，气流途径心脏上空，像春风吹醒复苏的草原，茂盛的草被风吹动柔软的茎，整齐地伏向名为“田野”的大地。

将睡未睡之际，田野听见明凯在哼一首单调的曲子。

“你在唱什么？”田野迷迷糊糊地问。

“小兔子乖乖。”

那个夏天仿佛有过不完的好日子，他在明凯身边住着，明凯哄他吃饭，哄他跑步，哄他睡觉又哄他起床。田野揪揪兔耳朵，随时都能倒出一箩筐明凯的絮语。

田野纠起眉头。

数字屏上关卡数已经跳成了一个离奇的数字，高耸的方块大楼四处漏风，岌岌可危，田野看着最后一块方砖飞快下落，抢在大厦将倾之际按到了暂停，得等明凯回来了炫耀炫耀。

可是明凯久久地不回来。

田野不知道他是什么时候出门的，醒来时家里已经空无一人。他从起床打到现在，关卡数刷新了记录，肚子饿了好几回，雪停了又下，窗外一直都是阴云密布的样子，似乎已经傍晚了。

雪下得重，他还有点冷。

田野从地上爬起来，钻进厨房找吃的。明凯总把冰箱塞得很满，他抱了一堆零食，打开电视一边看一边吃。播完了一出悲剧一出喜剧和广告无数，明凯仍然没有回来。时钟滴滴答答地走，田野缩了缩脚，往常这个时候他正挤在明凯的床上玩手机，可以把冰凉的脚塞到他肚子上去。

他跑进房间，穿上鞋，又回客厅打开了久久不用的小夜灯。做完这一切后他望了望玄关，耳朵慢慢冒出来，垂到肩头。

田野摸着上面浅浅的牙印，这才开始想，路上风大雪大，明凯大概是不再回来了。


End file.
